


Training

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, First Date, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes through training</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Balance"

"Pay attention, Potter!" Moody yelled gruffly. "Your center is completely off-balance and your head's in the clouds. If you keep this up, any Death Eater could knock you flat on your arse without trying!"

Harry groaned and pulled himself to his feet. Moody was one of the Order members training him in physical defense, along with Kingsley and Charlie. Currently they were working on Harry keeping his bearings when he was hit with disorienting spells or was blasted off his feet.

But Harry was having difficulty concentrating. Today was the first Hogsmeade weekend. Today was his first date with Draco.


End file.
